tale of temei uzumaki chapter 2
by pervysagejr17
Summary: no more spoilers
1. Chapter 1

introduction-

hello my is jiraya and mine is naruto.  
Me and Naruto are going to tell you guys about temei uzumaki

she is a girl with a special power like naruto but her's is more powerful then naruto's lives in the land of the whirlpools and the only person who naruto trains with

all the time and her and naruto starts a special bond with each other. the story will start in a little pervy sage why don't you tell them that temei uzumaki is 14 years old and I'm the same age as her. Now naruto we can't spoil the story that reflects love, saddness, happiness, and her life that teaches you about how a ninja lives and the way they die ok naruto. SEXY JUTSU HAHAHAHA pervy sage you are still perverted as ever. NARUTO YOU FOOL I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU TRAIN TWICE AS sorry about my student he is a knucklehead and he is going to be learning about life, ,taijustsu,and for the rest of his training will bloodlost,sweat and tears from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of temei uzumaki chapter 1**

Once there were a girl named temei uzumaki she was born on October 9th a day before the attack of the nine-tailed fox demon.14 years later she is a ninja and the daughter of hemui uzumaki and toiezui uzumaki. Her father toiezui was the leader of her clan at the time but there was a deep dark secret about her father and her mother was a teacher to the kids in her village in the whirlpools well what's left from it. The reason she was named temei uzumaki it means early morning whirlpool or midnight whirlpool.Three days earlier...Naruto wake up or you will miss out on your birthday today. Just a few more minutes pervy sage please I'm still hurting from yesterday's training-wait today's my birthday I totally forgot pervy sage. Here these are from me to you naruto I hope you like them. What is this pervy sage these are cool looking clothes they look like the one you're wearing but mine is blue and black. Those were what I wore when I was a kid naruto and they have something else in there you might like too pervy sage a new bundle of fuma shurikens I love these pervy sage but how did you know I like fuma shurikens. Well I asked kakashi what you like a weapons and tools wise so he told me you are good with these and good with kenjutsu so I made a sword for you too naruto here is scroll and to summon your special stone sword. Wow thanks pervy sage I love them so much and it's my first birthday with someone for the first time. That's right you never spent your birthday with anyone right naruto. Well I spent them with old man hokage and iruka sensei. Ok that's good as long as there are who you love you will always find your way back home and don't forget to protect the people you love too ok naruto. I will pervy sage… I have so many people I love and care about like my friends, you, my teachers and old man hokage but he is gone now and I also love tsunade she is like a mother to me pervy sage and you are like a father too me as well. My naruto you love a lot of people-who is there come on out I knew you there for time now so don't worry we aren't going to hurt I will come and can I ask the blonde kid something before I do. Sure what is it. Are you from the uzumaki clan if so I found the missing clan members and my parents well be so happy to meet other members of our clan that was destroyed a long time ago. Yes he is from the uzumaki clan his name is naruto uzumaki and what's yours little girl. I am temei uzumaki of the thought to be destroyed land of the whirlpools and I was sent to find more members of the clan.

Page 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Tale of temei uzumaki chapter 2**

Ok we told you who we are and now show yourself or we will have no choice but to attack you the old man that's with you didn't tell me his name so what is your name. Well if you want to know my name I will be happy to tell you what it is….MY NAME IS JIRAYA ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN OF THE LEAF that's who I'm am little girl. You are a Sannin of the leaf my parents will even more happy to you lord Jiraya and lord Naruto as well so come on. lord naruto well he isn't that special he is he temei. Yes he is as a member of the Uzumaki clan he is special due to his long vital lifespan and his ability to make sealing jutsu. Oh yeah that's right so there is something special of him sorry about that. Its ok lord jiraya and lord naruto come with me its not that far from here. Not far you say well we better head out ok naruto. All right lets go pervy sage and temei. Well to get there I have to summon my birds ok. That's ok miss Temei and how long will it take to get cause me and naruto have to get back to training ok. Ummmm…three days by walking, two days by boat, and by summoning my birds we will be there in no that's perfect.

**Page 1**


End file.
